Mon dernier souffle
by Ade64
Summary: Hermione meurt... Ron est là quand elle se fait tuer... Il se met à penser toutes sortes de choses... RWHG! ONESHOT!


_Une ptit fic que j'avais dans un recoin de ma tite tête (si petite soit elle y'avait ça là-dedans!) et puis, ben cet aprèm', j'm'embêtais donc voilà... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..._

**Mon dernier souffle**

**- Avada Kedavra !**

**Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'Hermione s'effondra par-terre, les yeux ouverts, blancs, sa bouche ouverte exprimant sa terreur avant de mourir...**

**Je ne réalisais pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer quand je me retournai, prêt à lancer le sort mortel à la personne qui avait osé lever sa baguette contre Hermione, mais j'entendit un "CLAP" qui me fit comprendre que ce sale lâche avait transplané. **

**C'est alors que je compris ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient maintenant sur mes joues...**

**Hermione était morte! morte! Et on l'avait tué sous mes yeux! Et moi, comme d'habitude je n'ai rien fait! J'aurais pu m'interposer entre elle et la personne qui lui a lancé ce sort! Mais non je n'ai pas réagit à temps! Et dire que j'aurais pu la sauver! Je m'en voulais plus que tout! Elle est morte et... je ne lui avais pas avoué mes sentiments... et maintenant je ne pourrai jamais le faire! La personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, venait de mourir sous mes yeux, sans savoir que j'étais follement amoureux d'elle! **

**Mes jambes ne soutenaient plus mon poids, je m'effondrais par-terre, à genoux, dos au corps inerte de la personne qui occupait la plus grande place de mon coeur, trop lâche pour oser regarder son corps une dernière fois... Trop lâche pour accepter que j'étais vraiment un moins que rien, que j'aurais pû la sauver... Un moins que rien... Voilà ce que je suis devenu depuis qu'elle n'est plus là... Avant au moins, quand je me sentais incapable de quelque chose, je la regardais dans les yeux et cela me remplissait de courage... Ses yeux me faisaient comprendre que je pouvais avoir des qualités si seuleument j'avais confiance en moi... et ses beaux yeux noisettes me donnaient confiance en moi... Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... Je sens que je ne suis plus rien... Je vivais pour elle, et je n'ai même pas été capable de mourir pour elle...**

**A cette pensée, je me dis que je lui devais de la regarder une dernière fois, au moins une... Et je voulais qu'elle ait un enterrement digne d'elle... Il fallait que je la regarde au moins une dernière fois et que je transporte son corps auprès de sa famille, elle l'aurait surement voulu... **

**Je levais la tête et regardais le ciel, cela me remplit de courage, je voulais que là-haut, au moins, elle soit fière de moi...**

**Je me levais à grand peine et me tournais vers son corps, même dans cet état de terreur, elle restait magnifique...**

**Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle, mes larmes coulant sur son visage... Je l'essuyais avec un bout de ma manche...**

**Je n'arrivais plus à la regarder tellement je pleurais... Cette douleur m'était insupportable... Autant mourir que de rester là, à la regarder, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux, que je ne pourrais jamais plus lui parler... la faire rire... la faire enrager...**

**La faire enrager... C'était quelque chose que j'aimais tout particulièrement avec elle... Elle était magnifique quand elle était énervée... Mais moi, je préférais l'énerver plutôt que de lui avouer mes sentiments... Quel lâche...**

**Pourquoi je n'étais pas mort à sa place? **

**J'en avais marre, j'avais envie de mourir, je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir là, étendue à côté de moi, en me disant que je n'avais rien fait pour éviter cela...**

**Je tournais ma propre baguette vers mon coeur, pour me jeter le sort mortel, quand je vis un petit bout de papier froissé, entre ses doigts... Je le pris, il m'était destiné ...**

_Ron..._

_S'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas, rien n'est de ta faute..._

_Il faut que je t'explique plusieurs choses..._

_Tout d'abord, ne fais pas ce que tu voulais faire..._

_Je sais que tu allais te jeter le sort mortel..._

_Mais il faut que je t'explique que ... que j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps... je ne pouvais pas empêcher le Mangemort de me tuer... il t'aurait tuer à toi, et je m'en serais voulu à jamais... et puis... je n'ai pas le droit de changer le cours du temps comme cela... tu le sais... mais par contre... grâce au retourneur de temps, j'ai vu que tu allais te tuer... et je t'en prie, ne le fais pas..._

_Je t'aime Ron... je t'aime... non pas par amitié mais par amour... je t'ai aimé depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, je t'ai aimé pendant toutes nos études à Poudlard, je t'ai aimé quand on m'a jeté le sort mortel, et ... je t'aime encore, là-haut..._

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je t'en prie Ron... ne fais pas ce que tu voulais faire... Agis comme si c'était ma dernière volonté... la dernière volonté de la personne que tu considères comme ta meilleure amie... Fais-le pour moi, ta meilleure amie._

_Adieu Ron... et surtout, retiens bien que je t'aimerais toujours et que je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir connu..._

_'Mione_

**J'eus beaucoup de mal à lire cette lettre, mes larmes coulaient le long du papier et les caractères devenaient flous... Plus je progressais dans ma lecture, plus ma main se resserait autour de celle d'Hermione... Arrivé à la fin de la lettre, je ne pus garder ma douleur plus longtemps, si bien que je me mis à crier très fort, en regardant le ciel, comme si j'espèrais que _mon_ Hermione m'entendrait là-haut...**

**- " 'Mione! Je t'aime, criais-je entre deux sanglots, je suis amoureux de toi!" **

**Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle, pour moi, sa dernière volonté ne tenait pas, je ne la considérais pas comme ma meilleure amie, mais comme celle que j'aime, et elle l'avait dit elle même dans sa lettre "**_ne fais pas ce que tu voulais faire... Agis comme si c'était ma dernière volonté... la dernière volonté de la personne que tu considères comme ta meilleure amie... Fais-le pour moi ta meilleure amie. _**" **

**Je tournais alors ma baguette vers mon coeur, mon autre main serrant toujours celle d'Hermione, je murmurais un petit " Désolé 'Mione, mais mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort que notre amitié... " et enfin ... " Avada Kedavra!"**

**Je sentis mon corps tomber sur le sol dur et mon âme s'envola... Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un "là-haut" mais ce que je savais... c'est que j'étais mort main dans la main avec celle que j'aimais... et qui m'aimait aussi... **

**Mon âme s'envola très haut avant de retrouver celle d'Hermione... qui pleurait quand je suis arrivé... Nous nous sommes tous deux jetés dans les bras de l'autre et nous avons murmuré un simple "Je t'aime" à l'unisson, simple mais si grand...**

_Une 'tite review ?_


End file.
